


Day Fury Chronicles

by Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626/pseuds/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup's not the only one who trusted a dragon, but he doesn't know that.  The whole gang meets someone their age riding a white dragon that looks like Toothless.  Who is she? </p><p>Set after the second movie, references to Gift of the Night Fury and the TV Series.  Minor adult themes, flash back graphic scenes.  Chapters will have warnings in the top notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for picking this story to read. Warning: future chapters may have graphic scenes such as attempted rape, bloody brawls, dragon violence, and will be labeled as such for each chapter in the top notes.

Berk is 12 days North of Hopeless and a few degrees South of Freezing to Death, found solidly on the Meridian of Misery.  For generations it was Vikings against dragons, the battles were ferocious.  You had to be crazy to live there, but crazy is what Vikings do best.  Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was crazy enough to ride a dragon, a Night Fury he named Toothless.  Following the demise of the Green Death, now the Vikings of Berk have made peace with the dragons, and it only took 300 years.

Out of the fog surrounding most of the neighboring islands came a dragon never seen by inhabitants of Berk it's bat like wings were white like the rest of its scales, and perched on the dragon's back was a young girl, with mossy brown braids and messy bangs.  An unusual shade of lavender was her tunic, and darker brown leggings.  Around her torso she wears armor made of shed scales from her dragon, and matching arm guards.

Making her way to Berk was not as easy if she'd been expected, but she wasn't and the inhabitants of Berk were in a panic.  Their dragons and riders were all accounted for.  The youngest of the dragon riders, Hiccup and his gang, were waiting in the village plaza for the stranger on her even stranger dragon.  Having landed safely, the girl jumped down from her dragon and stood beside the head.  Both dragon and rider shook themselves off in a similar manner it was hard to tell who was copying the other.  Hiccup cleared his throat to speak.

"On behalf of the Chief of Berk, I wish to welcome you.  I'm Hiccup, and these are my friends Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"Hey!" interjected Snotlout.

"Oh, my cousin Snotlout.”  Hiccup added.  "Could you please introduce yourself?"

The girl blew the bangs out of her face, and you could see her startling violet irises.  "My name is Sylviana, and this is my scaled sister Iris," she gestured to the dragon.

"Nice to meet you Sylviana, and Iris," greeted Astrid.  "What brings you here?"

"Please, just call me Sylvi.  I recently came to know of my family origins, and I want nothing more than to find any remaining relatives, which brought me here."

"Oh?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yes," Sylvi confirmed.  "Does the name Raske mean anything to you?"

"Isn't that the name of our wise woman Gothi," asked Ruffnut.

"So you know the name?" asked Sylvi eagerly.

"How do you know of the name Raske?" asked Hiccup to Sylvi.

Sylvi startled, as if remembering something.  She went to a satchel hanging off her saddle on Iris's back.  From it she pulled out a worn blanket, a lavender color, but faded and no longer soft looking.  She held it out to Hiccup, a name clearly on the corner sewn in.  S. Raske was legible.

"Could someone get Gothi and bring her to the Great Hall, we'll meet her there.  Besides..." he looked to Sylvi, "We have a guest that must be hungry after a long journey."  That got a smile out of Sylvi, and her eyes twinkled with hope.

Because it was between lunch and dinner time, no one was in the Great Hall.  All the Viking teens sat at a table around Sylvi, and Iris sat on her haunches behind her. 

"So," Astrid began.  "What kind of dragon is Iris?  She looks kind of like Toothless."

"Toothless?  Iris has retractable teeth," Sylvi scoffed.

"What Astrid means is that Iris looks similar to my dragon Toothless, he's a Night Fury," Hiccup confirmed.

"Oh, that's because she's a Day Fury, or at least that's what I call her."

"Is it because she's female?"

"I don't know, she's never told me."

"Told you?" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Yes, we talk."

Everyone was looking at each other with a puzzled look.  After moments of silence, Hiccup spoke.

"How do you and Iris talk?"

"It started when she found me as a child.  At that time she was a young dragon, only a few years old, and her mother lost all but one of her babies.  She found me washed up on the shore, and took me to her mother, who cared for me.  I grew up thinking I was a dragon without scales.  I know their language, I know their mannerisms, and I know how to fight like them."

"Wow, that's something I’ll have to add to the Book of Dragons," Fishlegs said with a dreamy look on his face.

"You have a book on Dragons?"

"Yeah," Hiccup answered, "Fishlegs is our official book keeper and dragon facts master."

"Oh it's nothing really."

"No, it's a great accomplishment, to have such a vast knowledge on mighty creatures such as dragons."

"Well thank you."

Sylvi heard something in the distance, and turned her head right before the doors to the great hall opened.  An old woman entered, holding on to her walking stick that was twice her size.  Sylvi rose and walked up to her, unafraid.  When she was close enough, she kneeled, and then sat on her heels in front of Gothi.  In the same gesture, Gothi got to Sylvi's eye level.  There was a long silence, only intent staring by both parties.  Emotions flickered in their violet eyes, and finally, after what seemed like half a day, the two hugged.

"What did I miss?" Snotlout actually inputted.

"I'm sure now that she's related to Gothi; they did that mind reading thing I heard Gothi does."  Fishlegs answered.

"I think its sweet, someone can understand Gothi besides Gobber," said Astrid.

"Now if only we knew where she could stay," added Hiccup.

"I and Ruffnut could..." Tuffnut started to say.

"No way that would end in disaster" Astrid shot down.

"Aw, you’re no fun," said Ruffnut.

"What about your house Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs.

"I don't think Toothless would like that, you remember what happened with Torch."

"Yeah," Astrid agreed, "I guess it'll have to be my place."

"Hey," Snotlout interjected, "What about me?"

"No!" everyone answered, and Snotlout huffed, "Jerks."


	2. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid wakes to find Sylvi screaming and a stranger in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a safe chapter, only a weird way to introduce a character.

In the late night hours there was a scream, more like a dragon's death screech.  Astrid woke with a start, half sleepy, but now freaked out.  She soon realized it was Sylvi producing the heart stopping shrieks.  Just as she crouches down to shake Sylvi awake from her nightmare, she's pulled away by strong arms. 

"Don't touch her!" said a strange voice.  Astrid stands up, wanting to clock the guy who intruded into her room, but she doesn't get the chance when he walks past to take her place beside Sylvi.  As he goes in to calm her, Sylvi's eyes open and she jumps him, savagely.  The stranger manages to get her off him, grab her wrists, and crisscross her arms in front of her, pulling her back to his chest as he sits down on the floor.  "Sylvi, Sylvi It's me okay?  Calm down little dragon warrior, you're safe now.  Go back to sleep, I'm here."  The rage Sylvi's face held just a moment ago, melts off as her eyes flutter closed again, her body goes slack, and a name escapes her lips as she sleeps again.  "Amund."

The stranger puts her back on the furs Astrid had set up for her, and covers her back up with another.  He stands up, and looks to Astrid.  She's so shocked at this she doesn't say anything for a long while until; "Who are you, and what are you doing here in my room?" is all she manages.  The moonlight seeps through the window, and she can see he has dark blonde hair, long, for a guy, but his physic definitely screams a man's, though he's lean like Hiccup.

"I'm sorry, I would have said so sooner, but with what was happening I thought best for answers after.  My name is Agmundr Falk, though Sylvi calls me Amund, and you can do the same."

"So you know Sylvi?" So he's Amund, the name Sylvi called in her sleep.

"You could say that, we've known each other for quite some time now.  I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, this crisis could have been avoided entirely."

"What do you mean?"

"Another time, maybe when Sylvi can better explain it.  Tomorrow perhaps?  You should get your rest."

"Oh, okay."

And with that, Amund jumped out her window, and flew off on a dragon she'd never seen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon when Sylvi next woke up, and did so with a start.  She leapt out from under the furs and immediately changed clothes.  When she had changed into a loose lavender tunic and dark brown pants, she even put on boots and a belt, and walked out of Astrid's house, gone to look for the dragon riders she'd met yesterday.

"Sylvi, you're up!" exclaimed Hiccup, and gathered with him was the twins, Fishlegs, Astrid, and someone she was all too familiar with.  His height and that golden hair and eyes gave him away all too easily, just as his dopey dragon behind him would.  His dark blue tunic looked disheveled, like he slept in it and hadn't had the chance to change.  Sylvi needed to talk to him, alone, and she would do just that.

"A word please?" she directed to him, and he nodded and walked with her down to a beach shore not too far from the village square.  She had lead them there, and then turned to face him.

"I'm guessing I have you to thank for me not injuring Astrid last night?"

"I got here in the nick of time."

"Amund!  You know I don't like your speeches of figure!  They confuse me!"

"Yeah, sorry, I can't help it; I love your face when you're confused."

"Leave the pleasantries for later!  Why were you late?"

"You know how Aksel gets, it was too hot or too cold depending on what island we flew over, and the problem with my family..."

"I know, I know."

"They tried to hold me back, to lock me up."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"I got free though, about two days after you left and they locked me in my room, Aksel ripped off the bars they put on my window, and we tracked you all the way here, though it did take us some time."

"Well I'm glad you did Amund."  Sylvi finally smiled, and got on her tiptoes to bring her lips up to his for a chaste kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew there was something between them."  Astrid whispered to Hiccup, who was blushing at that display of affection between two people he really didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this chapter, what about the new character?

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into the story, how'd I do? Please leave honest but constructive opinions.


End file.
